Un verano en La Madriguera
by Pao Bloom
Summary: Un verano en La Madriguera, ¿cuantos cambios puede haber?. Más de lo que te imaginas! Preparate para un verano lleno de diversion R


Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling... hago esto solo x diversión!  
  
Hola! Bueno aquí está el primer cap ... espero q les guste! .... no se olviden de los reviews =)  
  
Un verano en la Madriguera  
Primer capítulo :  
  
-"PLAF!!"  
  
Harry se levantaba a las 8:00 de la mañana por un golpetazo de Hedwig en la ventana. (por cierto todavía debajo de las escaleras...)  
  
-" Hedwig, ya te lo dije! Si tío Vernon, Dudley o tía Petunia te ven. Estaré encerrado aquí por el resto de mi vida" - le decía Harry a la lechuza en voz baja, abriéndole la puerta para que entrar a su habitación (si se puede llamar así).  
  
Hedwig traía una carta.  
  
-"Veamos Hedwig" - dijo Harry abriendo la carta, y notando la inconfundible letra de Ron.  
  
Harry : Buenas noticias.... mamá dice que puedes venir a pasar las vacaciones aquí en nuestro hogar. Mándame una carta de vuelta con Hedwig para ver si puedes venir.  
Nos vemos,  
Ron  
  
-"SI!" - dijo Harry en voz alta. Amaba ir a La Madriguera.  
  
-"Harry Potter, es hora del lavar los platos. MUÉVETE!!" - se escuchó una voz desde la cocina, sin duda de su tía Petunia.  
  
Harry salió de su habitación sin protestar.  
  
-"Al fin muchachito. Empieza rápido." - decía Petunia dándole su respectiva esponja para empezar a restregar platos.  
  
Harry tomó la esponja y de una vez empezó su trabajo.  
  
-"Tía Petunia.... estaba pensando"  
  
-"Silencio y más trabajo jovencito" - dijo Petunia. (N/A : vaya q los muggles son duros no?)  
  
-"No.. pero... quería preguntarte algo"  
  
-"Bueno si a si se consigue que te calles dime rápido"  
  
-"Un amigo me ha invitado a pasar las vacaciones en su casa"  
  
-"Todo el verano???"  
  
-"Bueno.. si.. pero si quieres..."  
  
-"Es magnifico. Cuando te vas?"  
  
-"No se"  
  
-"Puedes ir Harry, creo que mi sueño se hizo realidad. Todo es perfecto!. Vernon podrá convencer a Los Clamboya para que firmen con su compañía, haremos una reunión aquí en paz.. uff.. todo es perfecto"  
  
Harry se quedó callado, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios. Sobretodo cuando se acordó que siempre dañaba las reuniones empresariales de su tío.  
  
Harry terminó de lavar los platos para ir corriendo a su habitación a escribirle la respuesta a su mejor amigo :  
  
Ron : Me parece una idea genial! Los muggles ya me dieron permiso.  
Nos vemos,  
Harry  
  
-"Creo que así está bien!" - dijo Harry mandando la carta con Hedwig.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Los siguientes días pasaron super veloces... Harry había recibido la respuesta por parte de su mejor amigo.  
  
-"Hedwig, nos vamos." - dijo Harry empacando a su lechuza en la jaula.  
  
-"Harry!!!!!!!" - se escuchó desde la entrada de la casa.  
  
-"Creo que ya están aquí" - dijo Harry recojiendo todas sus cosas para salir apresurado por la puerta de su habitación.  
  
-"Harry!" - ahí en frente de su tía Petunia estaba parado Ron, mucho más alto.  
  
-"Eh Ron.." - dijo Harry dándole la mano a su mejor amigo. (N/A : apretándole la mano, shoteandolo.. como se diga.. aclaro esto pa q no se vea de gay jajaja )  
  
-"Bueno vamos, Fred y George están en el carro esperándonos" - dijo Ron ayudando a Harry.  
  
Harry cogió sus maletas y salió por la puerta despidiéndose de la casa número 4 de Privet Drive.  
  
Petunia cerró la puerta.  
  
-"Hola Harry" - dijeron a la vez Fred y George cuando Harry entró en el carro.  
  
-"Hola Fred. Hola George" - respondió Harry.  
  
El viaje fue rápido y de una vez se encontraban frente a La Madriguera,  
  
La Madriguera no había cambiado en nada. Estaba igual que siempre.  
  
-"Hola Fred, George, Ron. Hola Harry, querido!" - dijo la Sra. Weasly apenas los 4 entraron por la puerta. La Sra. Weasly se hallaba limpiando unos trastes en la cocina de la casa.  
  
-"Hola mamá"  
  
-"Hola Sra. Weasly"  
  
-"Ron ayuda a Harry a subir sus cosas, tengo que irme a comprar unas cosas" dijo la Sra. Weasly.  
  
Ron y Harry subieron las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de Ron.  
  
-"Bueno Harry, creo que todo está listo... Hermione llegará esta misma noche" - dijo Ron terminando de acomodar las cosas de Harry en su habitación.  
  
-"¿Hermione vendrá?, genial"  
  
-"Si, ahora vamos abajo que Fred y George me dijeron algo raro de cuando terminábamos de arreglar tus cosas que no entendí"  
  
Ron y Harry bajaron a ver que querían Fred y George y los encontraron en la cocina, mojando un trapo.  
  
-"Que hacen?? Mamá los va a matar cuando vea como han dejado su cocina"  
  
La cocina estaba toda inundada y Fred y George estaban en el fregadero con dos trapos.  
  
-"Ronald estás hablando con los maestros de la magia" - dijo George y Harry se echó a reir  
  
-"Será mejor que les expliquemos" - dijo Fred mirando a George  
  
-"Trabajamos en una nueva broma. Estos trapos son bombas de aguas en verdad. Cuando los mojas un poco explotan en agua" - dijo Fred  
  
-"Son magnificas" - dijo George  
  
-"Creo que a mamá no les va a parecer tan magnificas" - dijo una voz detrás de la puerta.  
  
Ginny Weasly abrió la puerta y saludó a todos.  
  
Estaba más alta, tenía el cabello larguísimo y más pecas de lo normal. -"Hola Harry" - dijo esta enterandose que el mejor amigo de su hermano acababa de llegar  
  
-"Hola Ginny"  
  
-"Bueno como les decía, quiero ver la cara de mamá cuando vea su preciosa cocina" - dijo Ginny viendo a Fred y George  
  
-"Ricatus Limpiatus" - pronunció Fred, pero la cocina se quedó igual  
  
-"No era asi, es Riciatus Limpiatus" - dijo Ron  
  
La cocina tomó su aspecto original : todos los objetos estaban en su lugar y ya no había agua.  
  
-"Se salvaron esta vez" - dijo Ron -"de tener al súper hechicero Ron en la casa"  
  
Todos empezaron a reír y escucharon a la Sra. Weasly venir  
  
-"Al fin terminé, que hacen todos aquí??"  
  
-"Nada, solo... hablábamos" - dijo Ron  
  
-"Bueno será mejor que no se inventen algo. Los nuevos vecinos vienen a cenar. Mantengan la casa en orden"  
  
-"Si mamá"  
  
Cada uno subió a su cuarto.  
  
Ron y Harry empezaron a hablar sobre quiddich  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-"RON Y HARRY! HERMIONE ESTA AQUÍ!" - se escuchó una vez desde la puerta de la casa  
  
-"Vamos"  
  
Ron y Harry bajaron rápidamente para encontrarse con Hermione llena de maletas saludando a Ginny.  
  
-"Ron y Harry ayudenla con sus cosas, se quedará donde Ginny" - dijo la Sra. Weasly saludando a Hermione.  
  
Ron y Harry saludaron a Hermione y le ayudaron a subir sus cosas al cuarto de Ginny.  
  
-"Chicos bajen a cenar. Ronald ponte algo decente por favor" - dijo la Sra. Weasly.  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron bajaron y se iban a sentar en la mesa cuando vieron a 2 personas llegar.  
  
-"Harry, Ron, Hermione este es el hijo de los nuevos vecinos. Se llama Marc" - dijo la Sra. Weasly -"toma asiento Marc"  
  
Marc se sentó en la mesa.  
  
Ginny bajó las escaleras y vió a Marc : -"Debes ser un nuevo vecino, soy Ginny" - dijo sonriendole y dandole la mano.  
  
Ron la miró extrañado, pero esta le dijo a Ron al oído : -"Cuantas veces crees que mamá me ha repetido lo que le dijera" - Ron rió.  
  
Más tarde, ya todos se hallaban reunidos en la mesa : Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, la Sra. Weasly, Harry, el Sr. Weasly, Marc y Hermione.  
  
-"Les traigo noticias. En el ministerio me han dado estos boletos para ir a un parque de diversión muggle, será divertido. Tengo 7 boletos. Pero no podré ir porque tengo una importante reunión mañana" - dijo el Sr. Weasly  
  
-"Puede ir Marc" - dijo la Sra. Weasly (N/A : siempre tan educada)  
  
-"si"  
  
La conversación duro algo más de tiempo.  
  
Pero habían dos ojos posados en Ginny  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Aquí a Harry todavía no le gusta Ginny, pero todo puede cambiar poco a poco... mientras la conoce y pasa tiempo con ella  
  
No esten tan seguros de que el que mira a Ginny es Harry... o si?  
  
Nos vemos la proxima vez...  
  
Pao Bloom 


End file.
